Pirates Life For Me
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: of what else could it be...


"Jack Sparrow, it is known that you, for your willful commission of crimes against the crown..." Jack looked around for any sign of interest. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregrous of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggleing, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, loating, poaching, brigondage, pilfering, deprivity, depredation, and general lawlessness, And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Jack snuffled another laugh at the memories, but a huge smile came across his face at the sight of the unnoticed crew member amongst the crowd pushing towards him. Of course he wasn't going to be Dancing under the Hendlim, or hanging from the noose as the landlubbers put it. In this case it would be said, Dancing in Port Royal's Sunshine.

"Where's my hat?" Jack asked the hangman, the hangman snickered and put his hand on the lever that opened the trapdoor beneath him, "Careful with that..." Jack smiled again, lifting his hands that were neatly folded in front of him, he wasn't taking any of this seriously. Why should he? All he needed was to stand there until action took place, and he trusted action would. He knew the pirate in the crowd well enough to know that much.

Ashley tucked her hair up in her hat, the feather blowing widely in the wind as she looked down lower, to cast her face in shadow as to not be seen and recognised. 'Jack, look at the mess you have gotten yourself into now!' she thought to herself, thinking quickly of a way to get him out of it.

Nothing rashonal came to her, she was just going to have to wing it by. Hopefully she can pull it off as well as Jack could...if she got him free...it would be a lot easier to deal with. That was the first thing she had to do. Looking up for a second, she caught Jack's gaze and held it for a moment before looking away.

Jack stared at her for a moment, she was going to do something...wasn't she? If she was, Ash would have to do it fast...the list was already finished. 'Try and buy some time, Jackie...' he thought to himself. "Uh...excuse me ma'am...er...sir...would you mind repeating that again...towards the end...I missed a few...or maybe you didn't get them written up?" he went on.

Ash rolled her eyes, 'Jack...only Jack...' She moved forwards through the crowd, trying not to draw too much attention to herself and was actually thankful for Jack's antics and comments to keep some of the attention off herself.

As she reached the second or third row, she pulled the sword out of her belt and ran up the steps of the gallows. She swung the sword at the hangman, but another man came, and another. "Jack..." she glanced towards him as the Navy rushed towards them.

From behind her, Ash heard a click and her heart almost stopped. The click sounded from behind her, but in front of her, the captain dropped beneath the floor. Thinking quickly she swung the sword, stripiing the rope above his head as he dropped. As he sunk lower, the rope snapped and her fell to his knees below.

Blocking a hit from one of the men, Ash jumped through the trapdoor herself and landed beside Jack, hard. He tried to push himself up with his hands tied and had quiet a task. Ash laughed a little as she grabbed his hands and pulled him through the crowd, running, like she was kidnapping him. Well, that's what she was doing, he wasn't about to hang.

Ash swung the sword out in front of him and cut the rope off his hands quickly as they both ran behind a pillar. "What now?" she asked helping him take the rope off himself. "The ship is out in the bay...but we have to go through them if we want to get out of here!"

Jack thought for a while, "Follow me..." and he took off running towards the edge of the fort. Ash watched him, he wasn't going to really...

"Jack! Are you mad? The rocks...razor sharp!" she tried but her jumped and fell lower and lower off the side into the bay. Looking back, Ash saw the Navy advancing on her, with a sigh she ran and jumped as well. 'He's going to get us killed!' she thought, closing her eyes waiting for herself to hit the rocks. But instead, she felt water engulf her.

Ash resurrfaced and found Jack swimming up beside her, "Jack! We're alive!" she told him happily and looked up to see how far they fell. Not only was she able to estimate the distance, but saw about a hundred men in red coats looking down at them. "For the time being..." she added.

Jack smirked, "It's fine...just swim towards the ship...we'll still be alive then as well." he laughed. Ash looked at him as he swam past her and she floated there a while. Shaking her head and giving the port one more look, she swam after him.

There was a rope hanging off the side of the ship and Jack grabbed it, "Quick, hold on," he told her grabbing her by the waist. The rope went straight and taunt, then Ash found herself flying through the air with him, water being thrown all over the ship by their persons. She smiled as she felt her feet hit the deck of the Pearl, but her feet weren't the only thing that hit. Both her and Jack fell from the sudden weight and remain sitting on the deck for a while.

"Payback is way past due," she glared over to Jack. "You saved my life...now I saved yours twice." she smirked though.

"Once...and a half..." he corrected her smartly. He smirked back over to her and stood up, giving her a hand to help her up as well. 


End file.
